Don't think you're alone, EVER
by 23Diya
Summary: And if I ever go AGAINST YOU...then remember, that too is because I AM WITH YOU...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Shilpam, this is the story you asked me to write…after a complete year, I finally am posting it…hehehe…anyways, I still don't guarantee it to be good…just typed it in my maximum speed without even knowing what the story is going to be…so, howsoever bad it is, please bear it…you have no choice you see… ;)

Friends, once again, I'm here with a story…a very short one…hope you all enjoy it…

HAVE A HAPPY READING… :)

A man entered the bureau in full rage, stopped in front of a desk…the person sitting on that dest looked up to him, and sighed deeply understanding the reason for the presence of that person on his desk…

"Daya...kya hai yeh…", he asked him in anger showing a paper…

Daya (calmly): Dekho Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (cut him in anger): Kya dekhu mai haan…(again showed him the paper) tumne mere call records nikalwaye hai…kyu?

Daya: Mujhe sir ne kaha tha…

Abhijeet: Mujhpe nazar rakhne ke liye…? (Daya sighed, not answering...) kal se mere sare calls tap ho rahe hai…tum mere call records nikalwa rahe ho...Freddy ke informers mujh pe nazar rakh rahe hai…(angrily…) kyu?

Daya: Tumhe ache se pata hai Abhijeet ki kya baat hai…phir bhi tum kyu…

Abhijeet (cutting him again in low tone): Haan Daya…pata hai mujhe inn sab ka reason…ache se samajh raha hu mai…(looking in his eyes…) pehle sirf baaki sab the…par abb shayad tumhe bhi mujhpe bharosa nahi raha…(Daya looked at him somewhat hurt…Abhijeet in extremely low tone)…hai na…

Daya too turned soft after this: Yaar Abhijeet please…aisa kuch bhi nahi hai…tum jaante ho ki mujhe tumpe kitna bharosa hai…

Abhijeet (in sad tone): Wo to dikh raha hai Daya…(Daya tried to say something but Abhijeet spoke again while giving him the papers…) ye lo Daya…fax aya tha, shayad kisi ne uthaya nahi…

Daya took the papers having Abhijeet's call records from him…Abhijeet looked at him in silence and left the bureau immediately…

As he was on the stairs, he heard a voice from behind as "Abhijeet…"…he stopped for a second and looked behind…Daya was standing there on the top of the stairs…as he saw Abhijeet looking back, he took fast steps to cover rest of the stairs and asked Abhijeet in worry as soon as he reached near him… "Abhijeet…kaha ja rahe ho…?"

Abhijeet smiled sarcastically and said while looking at him: Mujhse kyu uch rahe ho Daya…(Daya looked confused…) tum logo ne jo mere peeche aadmi lagaye hue hai, unse poocho…(he waited for a second but receiving no answer from the second, continued)…choro Daya…waise bhi mere yaha hone na hone se kisi ko koi fark nahi parta…(smiled sadly)…abhi tak to mere suspension orders bhi nikal gaye honge…

Saying so, he left with fast steps…Daya tried to move behind him but just then heard someone calling him from upstairs…he looked up quikly but could not see the person from the place he was standing but got the voice to be Vivek's…he looked back at the path from where his friend left but there was nobody there…he had left…

He sighed deeply when heard Vivek calling him again…this time he was standing right behind him…he turned to him…

Vivek: Sir, ACP sir aa gaye hai wapas…apko bula rahe hai…(Daya nodded and moved inside…Vivek followed him…)

Here on the other side, Abhijeet went straight to his home and sat with a thud on the couch present there…he took two three deep breathes and rested his head on the back with closed eyes…he was not understanding anything that was happening to him from the past two days…a drop of tear rolled down his closed eyes as his mind went two days back…

 _He was standing on a dark road while waiting for someone…he was too restless and was checking his mobile again and again for any calls from the person he was waiting for…seeing there were none, he once again moved to back to the fencing where a little aged man was lying with the support of the small fencing wall…after checking the man to be still breathing, he stood up still looking at him…he was getting more and more tensed with every passing minute...he took out his mobile and dialled a number and attached the phone to his ear…but before the call could connect, he heard a screeching sound which he can recognise at any point of time without mistake…he disconnected the call and rushed towards the car that had stopped there…_

 _The person came out from the car and hurriedly came towards him with tensed face…_

 _"_ _Daya…", a very tensed voice welcomed him…Daya looked at his friend who was sweating badly and looking really tensed…his clothes were stained red which scared him more…he kept a soft but firm hand on his shoulder to calm him down with a soft call, "Abhijeet…"_

 _Abhijeet looked at him, little calmed with his friend's presence…_

 _Daya asked him softly, worry clearly visible on his face: Abhijeet…ye kya hua, haan? Tum yaha iss under-construction building me kya ker rahe ho…wo bhi raat ke iss samaye…_

 _Abhijeet said nothing, just held Daya from his wrist and pulled him towards the man lying there…the man was badly injured and breathing with some effort…Daya in a bit understood that a murder had been attempted on the person…he sat on his knees near the person and patted his cheeks lightly but the man did not open his eyes…he rushed towards the car to bring a water bottle seeing no time for asking about the howabouts of the incident to his friend at that moment…_

 _Abhijeet now sat near the man on his knees and tried to bring him to conscious state…Daya found the bottle in his car, took it out and started walking towards them with fast steps…here the man slightly opened his eyes and looked towards his front…he saw the silhouette of a person walking towards him…he turned his head to the other side feeling someone patting his cheeks…he saw a person sitting there and saying something which he could not hear at that moment…he could clearly see the person's face as the car's lights were falling on them…he looked at the person for a few seconds and again closed his eyes…_

 _Daya approached them and saw Abhijeet was shaking the man lightly…he didn't understand why, so he sat near them with a call… "Abhijeet…?"_

 _Abhijeet looked at him and left the man while saying: Daya ye abhi hosh me aya tha…phir se behosh…(he stopped as his mobile rang…)_

 _He picked it up while walking towards the road…Daya looked at him and then turned his attention towards the unconscious man when he heard his friend shouting on someone…he confusingly looked towards Abhijeet and could easily see his frustration on the person he was talking to…_

 _Abhijeet cut the call and hurried towards them while signalling Daya towards the man with a a tensed voice as, " Daya jaldi…"_

 _Daya understood the signal and moved towards the man who was still unconscious…he lifted him up taking care not to cause much damage to his already severe wounds…he moved towards the car and Abhijeet opened the back door…Daya layed the man inside the car and moved towards the driving seat…Abhijeet, after closing the back door, sat on the front passenger seat…Daya drove off the car in speed towards the hospital while he noticed the still frustrated face of Abhijeet…_

 _Daya: Kya hua…_

 _Abhijeet (in anger): Arre yaar ye ambulance wale…itni der se call kiya hua hai inhe…ab call kerke keh rahe hai ki raaste me ek truck ka accident hone se road band ho gaya hai…5 minute se raaste me phanse hue hai…dusre raaste se waqt jyad alag jayega…itni der se yaad nahi aya raasta band hai…_

 _Daya: Acha, tum tension mat lo abb…kuch nahi hoga inhe…(Abhijeet jerked his head in anger…Daya thought for a second and asked)…waise tumhari gadi kaha hai? Waha to dikhi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet's mind little diverted with this question, so he replied in lower voice: Haan wo pichli gali me hi khari hai…mai apne khabri se milkar uss raste se ghar ja raha tha par beech me hi gadi kharaab ho gayi…waha koi rikshaw wagerah to milti nahi isiliye main car wahi chorkar main road ki taraf aa gaya…aur yaha ye…(he sighed while looking at the man on the back seat…)_

 _Daya didn't reply anything then as they had reached the hospital…Abhijeet almost jumped out of the car as the car halted…he hurriedly called for a stretcher…the ward boys came and took the man inside the hospital…doctor was ready with his team as Abhijeet had informed him on the way…as soon as they entered, the man was rushed inside for treatment…Abhijeet and Daya waited outside as the door closed…_

 _Daya: Mai sir ko inform ker deta hu…murder attempt hai ye to…(Abhijeet understood se nodded…Daya left with his mobile to a silent corner…)_

 _Abhijeet sat on the nearby bench…after sometime Daya also sat beside him…_

 _Daya now connected the conversation from where it was left: Tum waha pahuche to ye wahi tha…?_

 _Abhijeet shook his head as no…: Nahi…mai paas wale raaste se waha pahucha to mujhe uss building me se kuch awaazein sunayi di…mujhe kuch ajeeb laga isiliye mai andar gaya…dekha to ek aadmi waha padi stonechips ke dher ke paas pada hua tha…mai uske paas gaya to dekha ki wo buri tarah se ghayal tha…shayad kisi ne usse marne ki koshish ki thi…maine usse hosh me lane ki koshish ki par wo nahi utha…maine aas paas dekha, koi nahi tha waha…shayad sab bhag gaye the mere aane se pehle hi…(he stood up from the bench and walked a little distance…)…mujhe laga ki shayad ambulance aane me der na ho jaye isiliye maine waha maujood logo se madad mangne ki koshish ki taaki ise sahi samay par hospital pahucha saku per koi nahi ruka…jo ruka to wo bhi iss tarah ka case dekh kar aage barh gaya…isiliye maine ambulance ko call kerke phir tumhe call kiya…_

 _Daya too came to stand behind him: Aaj kal logo ko bas apni padi hoti hai…kisi ko parwah nahi hoti ki iss tarah wo kisi ki jaan jaane ki wajah ban rahe hai…bas ye sochte hai ki wo khud kisi police case me na phas jaye…(he stopped for a while and then added…) khair, maine sir ko call ker diya hai…aa rahe hai thori der me…(Abhijeet nodded…)_

 _After sometime, ACP sir came there with Freddy…_

 _ACP sir: Daya, Abhijeet…kya hua haan…itni raat ko yaha kaise pahuch gaye…(noticing the blood stained clothes of both…)aur ye kya hua…tum dono theek ho?_

 _Daya: Haan sir, don't worry…hum theek hai…ek aadmi mil gaya raaste me Abhijeet ko…kisi ne jaan lene ki koshish ki hai uski…(and they expain him the whole matter…)_

 _ACP: Doctor kya kehte hai…?_

 _Abhijeet: Abhi tak to kuch bhi nahi…aate hai to pata chalega…_

 _ACP: Hm…umeed hai bach jaye…(and they remained silent when after sometime, doctor came out…)_

 _ACP: Doctor, kaisa hai wo aadmi…?_

 _Doctor: Sir…haalat to uski theek nahi hai par bach gaya hai…thori der aur hoti to bachna bhi mushkil tha…umeed hai ek-do ghante tak hosh aa jayega…phir aap mil sakte hai usse…par wo abhi jyada bol nahi payega…kafi gehri chotein ayi hai unhe…_

 _ACP nodded with: Theek hai doctor…thank you…(doctor smiled and left…)_

 _After around one and a half hour, the man regained consciousness…after checkup the doctor allowed the team to meet him but asked them to make him confirtable as he may be afraid from all that happened and that he was still very weak…the team entered inside…ACP sir went ahead and the rest were behind him…Daya and Abhijeet were standing on the other side of the bed…_

 _ACP touched his arm lightly to make him aware of their presence…the man sensing it, opened his eyes and turned his head towards him…_

 _ACP (softly): Theek hai aap?_

 _The man nodded his head slightly…_

 _ACP: Baat ker payenge? (he again shook his head…)_

 _ACP: Naam kya hai apka…?_

 _Man (in very low tone): Shishir…(and he took deep breathe as he was feeling it difficult to breathe even with the oxygen mask…)_

 _Daya came ahead with the main question now: Ye sab…kaise hua ye? Kisne kiya…?_

 _The man slowly turned his head towards Daya…he opened his mouth to say something when something else caught his attention…he tried to focus his eyes on that…_

 _Abhijeet came ahead now: Kya hua…kisne kiya ye sab…? Koi maarna kyu chahta hai apko…?_

 _The man was now looking at Abhijeet with wide eyes…he was looking too scared…everyone present there got confused seeing that…_

 _The man started uttering something in extreme scare pointing towards Abhijeet: Tu…tum…nahi…mtt…matt maro…mujhe…ch…chor do…nahi…maaro…tum…pl…please…_

 _Everyone was utterly shocked hearing those words for Abhijeet…_

 _Daya (confused): Aap ye kya keh rahe hai…ye kyu maarega apko…?_

 _Shishir (still scared): Yahi…yehi hai…isi ne…ma..mara…ye…maar…maar daalega mujhe…bacha..lo…please…nahi maaro…_

 _Abhijeet was now himself feeling weird as it did not seem that the person was under any drug effect…he was looking perfectly fine, except that he was weak…his eyes told that he had recognised Abhijeet very well…it was no misunderstanding…_

 _Abhijeet: Mai…? Kya keh rahe hai ye aap…? (somewhat loudly…) mai kyu maarunga aapko…?_

 _ACP (to calm him down): Abhijeet…(Abhijeet looked at him still confused but stopped after that look…)_

 _Shishir turned towards ACP sir and held his hand with: Sir…bacha…lijiye…ye…ye maar dega…mujhe…mai…waha bhi...isine…_

 _This was now untolerable for Abhijeet…he almost shouted while coming towards Shishir…: Arre mai kyu maarunga tumhe haan…bol kya rahe ho tum…pata bhi hai kisko bol rahe ho…!_

 _Shishir was damn scared now with that loud angry voice…he could not speak anything except breathing heavily…he tried to sit up to make distance from Abhijeet who was now standing near him but the officers held him so that he could not move much…he was making much attemps and in this his wounds started bleeding again…Abhijeet also panicked…_

 _Abhijeet (panicked): Sir…ye…_

 _ACP looked towards Daya and signalled him to take Abhijeet out which he immediately did…he held him from his arm and nearly dragged him outside…_

 _ACP (to Freddy): Freddy…doctor ko bulao jaldi…_

 _Freddy ran outside…doctor came and seeing his condition sedated him quikly…the man went unconscious…_

 _Doctor: Aap log please bahar jayiye…inki bleeding phir se shuru ho gayi hai…hume inhe treat kerna hai…_

 _They nodded and came out of the room…_

 _ACP moved towards duo in anger...Daya who was trying to calm Abhijeet down turned towards ACP sir and signalled Abhijeet for it too…_

 _ACP (angry tone): Ye sab kya hai Abhijeet…? Kya bol raha tha wo aadmi…_

 _Abhijeet: Pata nahi sir kya bol raha tha…mai bhala kyu kisiko maarne laga…jise mai jaanta nahi hu…aaj tak jiski chehra bhi nahi dekha, mai achanak usse bhala kyu maarne laga…_

 _ACP: To wo jhooth bol raha hai?_

 _Abhijeet looked at him shocked…: Aapko lagta hai mai jhooth bol raha hu…? Maine maara hai hai usse?_

 _ACP: Dekho Abhijeet, mujhe nahi pata ki waha kya hua tha kya nahi…mujhe bhi vishwas hai ki tum kuch galat nahi karoge…par uski haalat dekhi thi na tumne…hum sab the waha par wo sirf aur sirf tumhe dekh ke dara…kyu?_

 _Abhijeet: Mujhe nahi pata sir…mai nahi jaanta…mai sirf itna jaanta hu ki ma galat nahi hu…agar mujhe use maarna hi hota to itni der waha uske sath rehkar usse hospital kyu lata…Daya ko call kyu kerta…_

 _Just then, the doctor came out and informed them about Shishir positively…_

 _ACP looked towards Abhijeet and then said: Daya, chalo wahi per jaha ye sab hua…aur Freddy…Shishir ke protection ka intezaam karo phir hume join ker lena…(saying so, he left from there…)_

 _Freddy too left from there after giving a silent understanding nod to Daya as Abhijeet had turned his back to all of them after ACP sir left…_

 _Daya looked at him and sighed…he moved to him and placed his hand on his shoulder…_

 _Daya: Abhijeet…(Abhijeet looked towards him)…chalo…ACP sir humara wait ker rahe hai…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Kyu…mujhe kyu lekar chalna hai sath…mai to khooni hu na…daal do mujhe jail me aur jao tum tumhare ACP sir ke paas…mera nahi tumhara hi wait ker rahe hai wo…_

 _Daya: Yaar tum jaante to ho unhe…bahar se humesha aise hi sakhth rahe hai wo…par unhe bhi pata hai ki tum kuch nahi karoge…please Abhijeet, chalo…_

 _Abhijeet: Maine kaha na, mai nahi ja raha hu tum logo ke sath…_

 _Daya: Theek hai…(taking out his mobile…)to phir ye baat tum khud hi bol do sir ko…(forwarding the mobile to him)…ye lo…_

 _Abhijeet looked at the mobile in Daya's hand and then at him…and pushed Daya lightly showing his anger while moving ahead with: Jaldi chalo abb…(and left from there in speed…)_

 _Daya stood there for a second, nodded his head smilingly seeing his friend…he jogged a little to catch him and then walked outside where ACP sir was waiting for them…Abhijeet straight sat on the back seat while ACP took his usual front seat…Daya drove back to the place where all that happened…_

 _After reaching there, they came out of the car and ACP followed duo who took them to the place from where they had picked him…ACP saw some blood there…_

 _ACP (to Abhijeet): Tumhe yahi mila tha wo?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi sir…wo to andar mila tha…ayiye mai dikhata hu…(he led the two to inside the premisis of that under construction building and led him to a certain place where all the raw materials for the construction work was kept…)yaha sir…iss jagah pe…(he pointed to the exact position…)_

 _ACP bent down to the place…Daya lit the torch and focused it on the place while himself looking at the place keenly…_

 _Daya: Khoon to kafi sara hai sir…_

 _ACP: Hmm…(touching the blood with his finger…) khoon hai bhi taza…yani Abhijeet jab yaha aya tabhi ispe humla hua tha…(turning towards Abhijeet…) tumne dekha tha yaha kisiko…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi sir…koi nahi tha yaha jab mai aya to…_

 _ACP: To bahar tum laye usse?_

 _Abhijeet: Haan sir…maine socha ki baahar se kisi ko rok ke madad le lunga per koi rukne ko tayar hi nahi tha…_

 _ACP: Hmm…(thinking for a while…) kya bahar bhi koi nazar nahi aya? Koi to hoga kyuki tumhare kehne ke mutaabik tumne cheekhne ki awaaz sunte hi yaha aaker dekha tha…itni jaldi ko kaise bhaag sakta hai…yaha koi dusra raasta bhi nahi hai…agar koi bhaaga bhi hoga to tumhare saamne se hi gaya hoga na, ussi gate se jaha se hum aye hai abhi…_

 _Abhijeet(confused): Haan sir…mai bhi yahi soch raha hu…per waqai me mujhe koi nazar nahi aya…_

 _Daya: Sir maine yaha bahar kuch night peddlers ko dekha tha…unse poochte hai, shayad unhone kuch dekha ho…_

 _ACP: Haan chalo…_

 _They went to the peddlers who were sitting together and chatting, as there were no customers at that time…seeing some people coming towards them…_

 _Peddler 1: Haan saab kahiye chaye bana du garma garm…mai bata raha hu sahab isse barhiya chaye kahi nahi milegi apko…_

 _Daya: Dekho hume koi chaye nahi chahiye hai…hum CID se hai…jo puch rahe hai uska jawab do…(they nodded…) jab yaha uss admi per humla hua tab bhi tum log yahi the na…gaye to honge na tum dekhne…kya dekha?_

 _Peddler 1: Arre nahi sir…mai kahi nahi gaya apni dukaan chorkar…ek baar aisa hungama dekhne gaya tha road per, police mere ko hi pakar ker le gayi…tab se kasam khayi hai ki chahe jo ho jaye, mai aise maamlo me nahi padunga…_

 _Peddler 2: Aur sahab…apko kuch puchna hi hai to (pointing towards Abhijeet…) inse pucho na…ye to gaye the waha…apun khud dekha inko waha jate hue…_

 _Daya: Ye bachaane gaya tha usse…hum inka nahi maarne wale ka pooch rahe hai…_

 _Peddler 2 (on low voice): Abb kya pata kisne maara kisne bachaya…_

 _Abhijeet who had heard this in anger grabbed him from collar and pulled him towards himself which caused the man to get a bit lifted from the ground that choked him…: Kya kaha tune…haan…(Shouting…)maine mara usse…(Daya panicked seeing Abhijeet like that and tried to pull that man out from his grip…Abhijeet pulled his collar tighter with…) mai batata hu tujhe ki…_

 _ACP(in anger): Kya ker rahe ho Abhijeet, choro usse…(he too tried to take the man out from his tight grip but it was really difficult when this person was at the peak of anger…)_

 _Daya somehow took the man out who started coughing badly…Daya held Abhijeet's arm and jerked him with: Kya ker rahe the tum…pagal ho gaye ho kya…kuch ho jata usse to…_

 _Abhijeet jerked his arm from Daya's grip and walked off in anger…Daya was shocked on this sudden change in his friend…_

 _The peddler who had now caught his breathe said: Apka ye aadmi to aapke samne apun ko maar raha tha…peeche to pata nahi kitno ko ab tak…(he stopped feeling a tight grip forming on his shoulder…he looked up to see Daya looking at him in extreme anger…)_

 _Daya (chewing tone): Jyada zabaan chali to samajh le ek baat…mere hatho se koi bachane wala bhi nahi hoga…(the peddler got scared and stopped instantly…Daya looked up and saw ACP sir looking at him with his piercing gaze…he left the peddler and the place too…)_

 _Daya moved towards car and saw Abhijeet standing there with a hand on bonnet which was made in a fist…he understood that his friend must have shown all his anger on the bonnet…seeing him coming, Abhijeet moved from there to the other side of the car…Daya smiled a little and went and stood beside him…nobody spoke a single word…and Abhijeet did not move from there either…probably he was waiting for him only…to feel the unspoken, silent support…to feel the sooth of someone's presence with him at every step…_

 _ACP sir came after about 5 minutes and looked at both his officers…he saw his right hand staring at that long empty road while the other one also looking somewhere far in the sky, while both were dipped in their own pool of thoughts…he came and sat in the car with a low but strict call of "Daya…" with which both came out of their world of thoughts and exchanging a glance both took their seats and the vehicle moved on on the road as their minds also moved on its own road of thoughts…_

 **A/N:** Here, the first chapter is complete…there is just one more chapter left to the story…I will post the chapter tonight if I get good number of reviews…otherwise, it will come after a month as I'll be out of the town for a month…a very sweet and simple dhamki for my dear friends… ;)

Take care friends…

Hope to see you all today itself… :)

Bye…

DIYA…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi everyone…as promised, I'm posting the story today itself… :)

Thanks for such a god response to the 1st chapter…I'm very happy that you all liked it that much…I hope you'll like this chapter as well…

And my old friends…I thought you all will not recognise me as I changed my name…however, you proved me wrong and I loved to be proved wrong in such cases…love you all a lot…

Here comes the second and the last chapter of the story…

HAVE A HAPPY READING…

He little jerked with the sudden sharp sound…he could not get what it was as he was completely cut off from the present while thinking all these…he sat properly trying to understand what happened when he heard the sound again…now he got that it was the doorbell ringing…he took a deep breathe and stood up to open the door when he heard a voice very much known to him…he suddenly stopped in his tracks and stood there itself…the same voice came again… "Abhijeet…"…It was Daya, unmistakably…he looked at the door for a moment and then moved to his room…

Daya getting no response from Abhijeet, entered the home with his own keys…seeing no one there, he made his way to Abhijeet's room…he pushed the door lightly as it was left ajar…he stood at the door silently staring at his friend's face who was sitting with closed eyes, resting his back on the back rest…

"Abhijeet…", called a low soft voice that could not be resisited by the other…he opened his eyes and looked at him and then smiled a little with, " Ayo Daya, waha kyu khare ho gaye…"

Daya entered inside and sat on the chair next to the bed…

Daya: Tumhe soya hua dekha isilliye ruk gaya…socha shayad tumhe (stressing) disturb na ker du…

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya, aisa kuch nahi hai…

Daya(silently): Phir darwaza kyu nahi khola…

Abhijeet averted his gaze with, "Haan shayad aankh lag gayi thi meri…tabhi pata nahi chala…"

Daya (smiled sadly): Abhijeet…kamse kam mere se to jhooth mat hi bola karo tum…nahi bol paate tum…

Abhijeet looked at him and again turned his face to the opposite wall…after a while of silence, Abhijeet said in low hesitant tone, still looking away: Daya…(Daya looked at him…) tumhe bhi yahi lagta hai ki ye sab maine…

Daya (cut him in low soft tone): Tumhe kya lagta hai…?

Abhijeet turned to him but seeing the focused eyes on him again turned to his previous position…

Abhijeet: Pata nahi yaar…(sad…) koi bhi anjaan aa ke keh deta hai mujhe ki isne kuch galat kiya ahi aur sab turant yakeen ker lete hai…per jab mai cheekh cheekh ker kehta hu ki nahi, mai galat nahi hu…tab to koi nahi hota jo vishwas kare meri baat per…mere baat kea age bhi wo ajnabi hi jyada important ho jata hai sabke liye…aisa kyu yaar…

Daya: Tumhe sach me aisa lagta hai ki koi tumhari parwah nahi kerta…ya koi tumhari baato per yakeen nahi kerta…

Abhijeet (looking at Daya): Phir kyu ker rahe ho tum log aisa batao…agar vishwas hota to tum log mere khilaaf investigate nahi ker rahe hote…

Daya: To kya kerna chahiye tha…tum hi batao…koi aa ker hume keh jaye ki Abhijeet ne khoon kiya hai (Ahbijeet's face turned more sad lisening this…) aur hum chup chaap maan ke baith jaye, haan? Case ki the tak jaane ki koshish bhi na kare…ye na pata lagaye ki ye sab kisne kiya jis ke karan humare officer per ungli uthayi gayi…

Abhijeet (in anger and pain): Ussi officer per nazar rakh ke case solve kerne se asli mujrim nahi milta hai Daya…ye sari chize jot um sab ker rahe ho…mujh per nazar rakhna, mere call records sab…sab kuch saaf zaahir kerta hai ki kiski baat ki kya ehmiyat hai tum logo ke liye…(he stopped for a moment…Daya too silent to give his friend sometime…after a minute, he continued…) aur kisi se to mai kuch bol bhi nahi sakta Daya…ab to umeed bhi nahi rakhta kuch per tum…yaar mujhe humesha ye yakeen hota tha ki koi ho na ho kam se kam Daya mera sath nahi chorega…(in little wet tone…) per yaha bhi mai hi galat ban gaya yaar…tum bhi…mujhe hi galat (and he stopped due to tears that started forming in his eyes…)

Daya stayed silent for sometime and when saw that Abhijeet completely stopped speaking, started speaking in soft tone…

Daya: jab mai kisi case me phas jata hu aur tum mere ghar ki talashi lene jate ho, tab iska matlab yahi hota hai na ki tumhe meri fikr nahi, mujh per vishwas nahi…

Abhijeet (shocked): Daya…ye kya bo rahe ho yaar…mai sirf isiliye kerta hu taaki case solve ho aur tum begunaah sabit…(and he stopped realising what he said and why Daya suddenly raised that topic…he looked at Daya who was looking at him silently…)

Daya smiled a little seeing his friend stuck with his own words and shocked…

When Daya found him out of shock, he added: ACP sir bhi pareshan hai…tum the nahi bureau me to sir baar baar tumhara hi pooch rahe the…fikr to hogi hi na…unke bête se kam to nahi ho tum unke liye…(Abhijeet looked at him and then down his head…Daya stood up and to move out of the room…)

Abhijeet (stopping him): Kaha ja rahe ho…? Sorry mai…mai aisa nahi kehna…

Daya: Abhijeet…(casually…)kictchen tak hi ja raha hu…(Abhijeet looked at him questionably…) yaar chaye ki bhookh lagi hai…(Abhijeet smiled on his friend's special type of 'bhookh'…Daya added smilingly seeing his his buddy ok…) aata hu 5 minute me…(he patted Abhijeet's arm and started moving out of the room…)

Abhijeet (from back): Suno…(Daya looked back…) mere liye bhi…(Daya nodded and went out while Abhijeet rested back again…)

After sometime, Daya returned with two cups of tea…Abhijeet took the tray from his hand and Daya set his chair near the bed and then sat on it…Abhijeet handed him his cup and both started sipping the tea silently when after a minute Abhijeet started…

Abhijeet: Daya…

Daya (still engaged with his tea): Hmm…

Abhijeet: Sorry…

Daya looked at him confused: Ain?

Abhijeet unintentionally smiled on that 'ain' and then turned seriour again while said: Yaar wo…mujhe aisa nahi kehna tha tumhe…pata nahi mai bas…

Daya (completed him): thora pareshan ho gaya tha…(smiled with…) Yaar Abhijeet…humne agar ye sorry- thank you ka silsila shuru ker diya na to pure din bas yahi bolte rahenge…behtar hai ise rehne hi dete hai…(Abhijeet smiled too and nodded…Daya in soft tone…) bas ye khayal kabhi dil me aye to…

Abhijeet: Daat ke bhaga dunga…

Daya: Sahi…aur nahi kiya to…

Abhijeet: Tum mujhe daat dena…

Daya standing up and grabbing the cups, said in warning tone: Yaad rakhna apni baat…

He went to keep the cups in kitchen and came out to see Abhijeet coming down from the stairs…

Daya: Tum bhi aa gaye…rest ker lete na…

Abhijeet: Mai kyu rest karu…mujhe kya hua hai…(after a pause, in serious tone…) waise…kitne din tak mujhe ghar me rehna hoga…

Daya (predending to be shocked): Ghar? (fakely scolding him…) khayal bhi mat lana dimag me aisa…itne saare cases hai bureau me, wo kya hum akele handle karenge…(pointing finger towards him…) dekho bhai…agar tum ye soch rahe ho ki mujhe phasa ker khud araam keroge to bhool jao…mai aisa hone nahi dunga…samjhe…kal subah aa jana chup chaap…

Abhijeet: Aur ACP sir…wo to…

Daya: Tumhe aisi galatfehmi kaise ho gayi ki sir tumhe saare cases chhor ke arram farmaane denge, hm? Aur tum nahi gaye to mujhe daat dete hai sir…pata nahi kya matlab hai iska…aaj kha lunga daat, roz roz nahi kha sakta…

Abhijeet (confused): Sir kyu tumhe daatenge…

Daya: Abhi itne der se mujhe yaha bithaya hua hai tumne…iss waqt jaunga to aur kya hoga…tumhe to maine sir se jhooth bol ke bacha liya…

Abhijeet: kaisa jhooth…

Daya: Tum jo itni der se gayab ho bureau se to sir ne kya pucha nahi hoga…aur sir aur kisi se to puchte nahi hai…humesha tumhare gusse ke chakkar me mai hi phas jata hu (Abhijeet smiled)…sir ne pucha to mere kuch samajh nahi aya…maine bol diya ki Abhijeet ke sar me dard hone laga tha isiliye wo ghar chala gaya…mai khud khabri se milne ka kehke aya hu aur itni der laga di yaha…ab class lagegi achi…

Abhijeet (naughtily): Mai tumhara khabri to nahi…

Daya (winked with): Saari khabrein to tumhi se milti hai mujhe…(Abhijeet nodded disappointedly…Daya added…) ab nikalta hu jaldi…bye…

Abhijeet: Bye…

Daya left the home and went to bureau…

 **In Bureau…**

Daya entered inside and first scanned for ACP sir and when did not find him there, heaved a sigh of relief…he went and started doing his work after asking Freddy where ACP sir was, who told him that he had left for some work around half an hour ago…

After sometime, ACP sir entered inside…he saw Daya sitting on his desk…

ACP: Daya…

Daya (stood up with): Yes sir…

ACP: Itni der kaha lag gayi…tumne to kaha tha thori der me aa rahe ho…

Daya: Haan sir, wo khabri thora late aya tha…par mai aapke jaane ke 5 minute baad hi aa gaya tha…(ACP sir nodded and left to receive a call…Daya and Freddy shared a smiley glance and again got busy in the case…)

ACP sir returned after entertaining the call and called everyone near the central table…everyone gathered there…

ACP: Maine doctor se baat ki hai…wo kisi bhi halat me abb Shishir se hume milne ki permission nahi de rahe hai…aur stress ke karan usse doctors jyada sedation per hi rakh rahe hai…to hume jo bhi kerna hai unse kuch bhi pooche bina hi kerna hai…

Daya: Sir, maine aur Freddy ne aaj subah jaaker wo jagah phir se check ki thi…waha hum eek ghari mili...ussi jagah se jaha Shishir ji Abhijeet ko mile…

ACP: To, kuch pata chala kuch usse…?

Daya: Sir, Freddy ko idea mil gaya Shishir ji ke baar me pata lagane ka…

ACP looked at Freddy to listen to him so he started…

Freddy: Sir, waisi ghari maine pehle bhi dekhi thi ek shop pe…uska design kuc alag sa tha isiliye yaad reh gaya…kayi saal pehle uss company ne limited edition me ye model nikala tha, apni company ke 25th aniversary celebrate kerne ke liye...

Daya: Vivek gaya hai uss watch ka pata lagan eke liye…kyuki limited edition tha to jyada dukaano me nahi mila hoga…aur ye company bhi kaafi badi hai…har shop per to milega nahi, kuch hi dukaane hai jaha iss company ke watches milte hai…internet se pata chal gaya wo bhi, to jyada waqt nahi lagna chahiye…(to Freddy…) Freddy, baat hui Vivek se? Kab taka a jayega?

Freddy: Haan sir, hui thi baat…keh raha tha thori der…(he stopped hearing footsteps approaching them…and just then, Vivek entered…) aa gaya…

ACP: Haan Vivek, mila kuch?

Vivek: Haan sir, bahut kuch…ye ghari kisi Siddhant ne khareeda tha…credit card se payment hui thi isiliye kafi details mil gayi…pata chala ki ye Siddhant, Shishir ka beta hai…

ACP (Exclaimed happily): Shishir ka! Ab to aaram se uske baare me pata lagaya ja sakta hai…

Vivek: Haan sir, maine uska address bhi nikal liya aur waha jaane bhi laga tha per (looking at Freddy in low tone…) Freddy sir ne bula liya aur mai inki baat kaise taal sakta hu…

Freddy (angrily): Maine sirf pucha tha ki kab tak aa rahe ho…

ACP (stopping them): Acha acha theek hai…Daya, tum jaker dekho Siddhart ke ghar…dekho kya pata chalta hai…

Daya nodded and left…

ACP: Tasha, tumse kaha tha waha jitna bhi khoon mila hai, uska sample collect kerke forensic lab bhejne ko…bhej diya tha?

Tasha: Ji sir, sir keh rahe the jaldi hi report aa jayegi…

ACP: Theek hai…aur Freddy, waha road pe jo CCTV camera laga hai, wo check kiya…

Freddy: Nahi sir, wo camera to kharab hai…aur uss area me bs ek wahi CCTV hai…

ACP: Hadd hai…acha koshish kerte raho kuch pata chalta hai to…(all nodded and ACP sir moved to his cabin…)

After his visit to Siddhant's house, Daya came back to bureau…seeing him, ACP sir came out…

ACP: Haan Daya, kuch kaam ki baat pata chali? (all others too joined them…)

Daya: Haan sir…ye Shikhar ek businessman hai…yak eh sakte hai tha…(all looked confused…)pichle do saal se inhone apne business me involve hona bilkul chhor diya hai…ab ye company sirf naam se Shishir ji ki hai, warna iska pura kaam unka beta Siddhant hi chalata hai jo ki unka iklauta beta hai…Shishir ji ne kayi baar company Siddhart ke naam pe ker dene ki baat ki per usne mana ker diya…uska kehna hai ki wo issi tarah se comfortable feel kerta hai…aur apne pita ke naam ke karan usko business me fayeda bhi bahu tmilta hai kyuki Shishir ji ek established businessman the…

ACP: Business hai kis chiz ka inka?

Daya: Garment manufacture ka sir…Mumbai me hi do teen manufacturing units hai…sath hi Delhi, Kolkata, Surat jaise bade bade shehro me bhi hai…aura bb unka profit itna jyada hai ki wo desh se bahar bhi apne branches extend kerne ka soch rahe hai…

Vivek: Per sir, koi unko maarna kyu chahega…? Business ke cases me jyadatar murders paiso ke liye hote hai…per yaha to unke bête ko koi zaroorat hi nahi hai aisa kuch ker ne ki…Shishir ji to khud sari property unke naam kerne ko tayar hai…

Daya: Nahi Vivek…saari property nahi…sirf ek company…(to ACP sir…)sir, iss Shishir ke iss company ko chhor ke bhi bahut badi property hai…inki background kisi ameer gharaane se jude hue hai…wo saar iproperty bhi abhi Shishir ji ke naam pe hi hai kyuki wohi iss property ke iklaute waris the…

Freddy: Phir bhi sir, jo beta ek company tak apne naam pe karane nahi de raha wo paiso ke liye apne pita ko maarne ki koshish kyu karega…sari property to waise bhi usi ki hai…

ACP: Ho sakta hai Freddy usne aisa sirf dikawe ke liye kiya ho…sabko lagega ki wo aisa kabhi nahi karega per shayad uski nazar uss pushtaini property pe ho jo uske Shishir ke naam per hai…

Daya: Haan sir , aisa ho sakta hai…wo property iss business kea age bahut bada hai…per Shishir ji uska ek bhi paisa apni company me nahi lagate…saara paisa social work pe hi lagta hai…company uske apne profits per hi chalti hai…

ACP: Matlab unke bête ko uss property ke hone ka koi fayeda nahi milta…

Daya: Bilkul nahi…

Freddy: Phir to sir ye ho sakta hai ki Siddhart ne hi paiso ke liye Shishir ji ko marwaane ki koshish ki ho…

ACP: Haan hone ko to kuch bhi ho sakta hai…(after thinking something…) waise Daya, iss Shishir ka aur koi dushman hai…? Koi business rival ho, koi pariwaar se ya kuch aur…

Vivek: Sir, business me to wo involved the hi nahi…company to unka beta chala raha tha…to koi unhe kyu maarega…

Daya: Vivek, bhale hi kaam Siddhart kerta ho per company hai to abhi tak Shishir ji ke naam pe hi na…sabke liye wohi iss company ke maalik hai to dushmani bhi unhi se hogi…kayi companies hoti hai jinke main kaam koi aur hi manage kerta hai per company me agar koi problems ho to wo owner ko hi face kerne perte hai…aisa hi iss case me bhi hai…(Vivek nodded…Daya turned to ACP sir…) sir, pariwaar me to koi nahi hai…Shishir apne maa baap ka ek hi beta tha aur uske kisi aur rishtedaar ka to Siddhart ko bhi kuch nahi pata…agar ho bhi to sirf Shishir ko hi pata hoga…aur rahi baat business ki to, ek aadmi tha to jiske mann me Shishir ke liye bahut nafrat thi...Tejas naam hai uska…Tejas ka bhi garment manufacture ka hi business tha…Shishir ke company ke karan uske profits bahut kam ho gaye the…per abb wo India me nahi rehta…America chala gaya hai apni baki family ke paas…wahi apna business shift ker liya hai aur acha chal bhi raha hai uska kaam…

ACP: Aur Shishir jo apna branch foreign me extend kerna chahta tha, wo kis desh me kerne wala tha?

Daya: America…(shocked…) matlab sir...Tejas…?

ACP: Haan Daya…ho sakta hai ussi ne kiya ho…socho zara…uska business yaha India me acha chal raha tha per usse yaha se jana pada, kyu…(stressing…) Shishir ke company ke karan…ab jab wo America me chala gaya hai to Shishir apna branch waha bhi extend kerna chahta hai…kahi na kahi uske mann me ye darr zaroor hoga ki kahi iss baar bhi usko loss na ho inke karan…

Freddy: Par sir, sirf ek darr ke karan koi kisi ka khoon ker sakta hai kya!

ACP: Freddy insan kab kya ker jaye koi nahi keh sakta…aur hum jab koi case solve ker rahe hai to hume har aspect dhyaan me rakh ker aage barhna hoga…ho sakta hai ki Tejas ne kuch na kiya ho, per ye soch ker hum usse ignore bhi nahi ker sakte…Vivek aur Freddy, aisa karo…ye Tejas aur Siddhant…dono ke movements per dhyaan rakho…(They nodded in yes and went off to call their khabris…)

ACP: Acha Daya, ek baat tab se mere dimaag me chal rahi hai…ye Shishir ne business me involve hona chora hi kyu…acha to chal raha tha uske hote hue bhi, phir?

Daya: Haan sir par pichle kuch saalo se unka psychiatric treatment chal raha tha…usi ke chalte wo business se door ho gaye…

ACP: Psychiatric treatment…! Aisa kya hua tha?

Daya: Sir wo False Memory Syndrome ke patient the…uske psychiatric se bhi mil ke aya hu…usse pata chala ki Shishir ka dimaag aisi baaton ko sach maan leta hai jo asal me hui hi na ho…unke bête se iss baare me poocha to usne bhi yahi kaha…wo bata bhi raha tha ki pichle mahine bhi unke sath aisa hua…wo pair fisalne se stairs se gir gaye the aur baad me unhone sabse kaha ki unke nauker ne unhe dhakka mara…jabki unka nauker to do din se ghar pe bhi nahi tha…ye haadsa unke bête ke saamne hi hua tha, aur usne khud dekha tha ki waha koi bhi nahi tha, Shishir ji khud hi gire the…Doctor ka kehna hai ki unse treatment kerwane se pehle unka treatment kahi aur chal raha tha…usi treatment ke side effects hai ye jisse unhe ye problem ho gayi hai…

ACP (happily): Daya agar aisa hai to ye bhi to mumkin hai na ki Abhijeet per wo jo ilzaam laga rahe hai wo bhi unka koi wahem ho…unhe aisa lag raha ho ki unhone Abhijeet ko dekha ho jabki asal me aisa tha hi nahi…

Daya: Haan sir…mujhe bhi ye baat sunke yahi khayal aya…aur lagta bhi hai ki aisa hi hua hai…(confusingly…) per sir Abhijeet hi kyu…hum sab bhi to the…usne humme se kisi ke liye bhi aisa kuch nahi kaha…

ACP: Ho sakta hai Daya uss haadse ke waqt usne Abhijeet ko hi dekha tha isiliye…hum to nahi the na…tum bhi baad me hi gaye the…to ho sakta hai ki uska chehra uske zehen me reh gaya ho aur uske dimag ne dono cheezo ko milake apni hi kahani bana li…

Daya: Haan sir…jab tak mai waha pahucha, wo behosh ho chuke the…aur jab beech me ek baar hosh me aye tab bhi Abhijeet hi unke paas tha, mai nahi…

ACP: Wahi to…aur…

ACP's phone rang…he saw it and then turned to Daya…

ACP: Salunkhe ka call hai…mai baat ker ke aata hu, tum mere cabin me wait karo, mujhe baat kerni hai kuch…(saying so he went aside and Daya entered his cabin…)

After the call got over, ACP sir too entered his cabin and took his seat…

ACP: Daya, aaj tum gaye the na milne Abhijeet se…theek hai wo? (Daya was shocked as to how he knew about his visit to Abhijeet's home…ACP called little louder…) DAYA…!

Daya came out of shock: Haan…haan sir, wo theek hai…

ACP: To mana liya kal bureau aane ke liye…(Daya smiled shyly…ACP smiled too…ACP added…) chalo phir abb lag jao kaam pe…kal wo aata hai to uska tohfa usse yaha tayyar milna chahiye na…

Daya (smiled with): Ji sir…(turned serious now…) sir wo Salunkhe sir ne call kiya tha na…pata chala kya kuch…

ACP too turned serious now: Haan case ke liye hi kiya tha per kuch hath nahi laga…waha sirf Shishir ka hi khoon mila hai…aur kisi ka nahi…

Daya: Hmm…khooni ka bhi hota to usse dhundna asaan ho jata…(sighed…) to sir ab hum tab tak baith to nahi sakte jab tak Siddhart ya Tejas ke baare me kuch pata chale…

ACP: Nahi baithenge to nahi…dekho, ek jaal bichaya to hai maine…dekhte hai kuch milta hai ya nahi…

Daya: Trap…? Kiske liye…? Aapne bataya nahi hume…?

ACP: Haan bas aaj subah jab gaya than a bahar…tab issi kaam se gaya tha…wapas ayaa to case ki baaki details me busy ho gaya to ye baat reh hi gayi…waise bhi mai confirm nahi hu to…

Daya: Apko kisi pe shak hai kya sir…?

ACP: Hmm…khoon kerwaane wale ka to pata nahi per shayad khoon kerne wale ka pata chal jaye…

Daya (impatiently): Kaun hai sir wo…ek baar wo hath lag jaye to khoon kerwaane wala bhi mil jayega…

ACP: Daya wo…(and his phone rang again…Daya was looking really impatient as he just wanted the call to get ended so that he can get that name and grab that person's neck…while he was thinking all this, ACP sir suddenly exclaimed…) kya…! sahi bol raha hai na bilkul…dekh garbar nahi honi chahiye baad me…agar pata chala na ki khabar galat hai to dekh phir…acha acha theek hai…wahi rukna, hum aate hai thori der me…(and he cut the call and turned to Daya with…) chalo Daya…jaldi…(and left the cabin…Daya was not understanding anything, but still followed him…)

They sat in the car and Daya started driving as ACP sir said "Crime spot…"

They reached the spot in twenty minutes…Daya parked the car in the next lane to the main road where that under construction building was…they approached a man who was ACP sir's khabri…Daya was shocked to see that khabri…

ACP: Haan Birju…kaha hai wo…

Birju: Wahi pe hai sahab…

Daya (shocked): Sir ye…sir ye to wo chaye ki dukaan wala…(peddler 1 in 1st chapter…)

ACP: Mera khabri hai Daya ye…(Daya was more shocked as the previous day, it didn't seem to be so at all…) Kal jab yaha aye the hum tab maine yaha ke ek thele wale ko pehchaan liya…(looking Daya little confused…) wohi jo kal Abhijeet ke haatho phasa tha (Daya nodded…) per mai confirm nahi tha…tabhi mai tum logo ke jaane ke thori der tak wahi ruka raha, unn logo se baat kerne taaki mujhe kuch yaad aye, aur mujhe yakeen ho gaya ki wo aadmi Kaliya hi hai…ek contract killer…uska waha thela laga ke baithna mujhe ajeeb laga isiliye raat se ise kaam pe laga diya hai…

Birju: Haan sahab…(smiling…) khaas khabri hai na mai sahab ka…saare ulte seedhe kaam sahab mere ko hi dete hai…(and he looked at ACP who was looking at him with fiery eyes…Daya too was smiling under breathe…)

ACP: Tere paise cut abb se…

Birju's eyes opened wide: Sahab…! Mai kuch bola kya…mai kabhi kuch bol sakta hai kya apke baare me…

ACP: Chal chal…jyada makkhan lagane ki zaroorat nahi hai…kaam ki baat ker abb…

Birju (turned little sad): Sahab wo Kaliya yaha nahi aata tha pehle kabhi…do teen din pehle hi ye thela lagaya aur kal raat ke baad se har 15 minute me kisi ka call aa raha hai…aaj dekho na, subah bhi thela laga ke baitha hai…roz sirf raat ko aata hai…aaj jab wo chupker uss building ke andar gaya to mai bhi uske saath chala gaya aur uski baatein suni…wo kisi ladki se baat ker raha tha...

Daya (confused): Ladki se? Per sir iss case me to koi ladki nahi hai…(to Birju…) tumne suna wo kya baatein ker rahe the…

Birju: Haan sahab…suna…wo ussi aadmi ke khoon ke baare me bol rahe the…wo ladki Kaliya ko daat rahi thi ki usne paise lekar bhi kaam pura nahi kiya aur CID bhi beech me aa gayi…aur Kaliya keh raha tha ki kal tak wo aadmi nahi bachega…

ACP: Hum dekhte hai kaun bachega aur kaun nahi…wahi hai na…chalo isse bhi milte hai…

Birju (afraid): Sahab…aap log mil lo…mai kya karega…mai to roz milta hai na…

ACP nodded disappointedly and said: Theek hai ja…(as Birju turned to go…)aur sun…

Birju: Ji sahab…(ACP sir handed him his money and a bright smile appeared on Birju's face…) thenk you sahab…aur koi kaam ho to yaad kerna…abhi mai chalta hai sahab…(and he left…)

Daya and ACP sir went to the stalls where Kaliya was sitting, talking on phone…as soon as he cut the call, someone caught him from his neck and pulled him up…he was shocked as that was unexpected for him and when he saw the face of the person, he got more shocked…

Kaliya: Sahab, aap log…kya hua sahab…

Daya (in anger): Kya hua…(pressing his neck more…) maine kaha tha na…koi ulti seedhi harkat ki to mujh se koi bachane wala bhi nahi hoga…ab dekh tu…(Daya left his neck and turned him in jerk towards himself and slapped so tightly on his face that though being well build, he fell on the ground…) ek aadmi ka khoon kerne chala tha…aur pooch raha hai kya kiya…(grabbed his shirt collar and made him stand…) bata kisne kerwaya hai ye sab…(jerking him badly with…) bol jaldi…

Kaliya: Sahab apun ko kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai…kya bol rahe ho…maine kuch nahi kiya…

Daya (to ACP): Sir, ye aise nahi maanege…ise bureau le chal ker puchte hai…phir dekhiyega kaise ise sab yaad aa jata hai…

ACP: Le chalo…

Daya dragged him towards their car…here ACP sir, after calling Vivek and Freddy back to bureau dialled another number and when received said in his strict tone…

ACP: Abhijeet…bees minute me bureau pahucho…(and he cut the call without listening anything from the other side…)

 **In Bureau…**

Kaliya was sitting on the central round table where other officers were surrounding him…Daya was asking him so many questions but Kaliya was not ready to tell anything…

Daya (in extreme anger): Dekh Kaliya…tu…(he stopped hearing the door open and seeing Abhijeet entering, left Kaliya and backed…)

Abhijeet: Sir, aapne bulaya mujhe…

ACP: Haan…(pointing Kaliya with eyes…) isse statement leni hai kal raat hue murder attempt ki…Daya kafi koshish ker chukka hai per ye manne ko tayyar nahi…tum baat karoge isse…?

Abhijeet: Isne kiya tha ye sab? (ACP nodded in yes…Abhijeet came in front of Kaliya and shocked to see the same peddler who was blaming him the night before…) Ye…!

Daya: Haan Abhijeet…isi ne Shishir ji ko maarne ki koshish ki aur dobara kerne wala tha per pakra gaya…lekin manne ko tayyar nahi…

Abhijeet: Kal mujhe khooni bol raha tha aur yaha khud khoon kerta phir raha hai…(fixing his piercing stare on Kaliya, said to ACP…) sir, mai zara isse akele me baat ker sakta hu?

ACP: Mujhe koi problem nahi hai…(Abhijeet smiled seeing the colours changing over Kaliya's face…all except Abhijeet moved to the next room…)

After sometime, Abhijeet called them back…

ACP: Ker li baat Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet: Maine to apni baat ker li sir per abb inhe bhi kuch bolna hai…maine socha hum sabhi sun le…

Daya (to Kaliya): Abb bol…

Kaliya: Kya bolu...pata to hai sab kuch tum logo ko…Kaaliya naam hai, supari lekar khoon kerta hu, Shishir ki supari bhi apun ko hi mili thi…(disgusted tone…)per bach gaya sala…aaj tak koi nahi bacha hai inn hatho se per wo Buddha bach gaya…mera ek lakh ka nuksaan kara diya…

Abhijeet: Kisne kaha tha ye kerne ke liye…

Kaaliya: Koi Navya naam ki ladki hai…

ACP: Kaha milegi…? Phone number hai? (Kaliya nodded and gave them the phone number…Vivek immediately tracked the number and went with a lady police officer to arrest her from her home where her mobile was tracked…Here, Freddy took Kaliya to the bureau lockup…)

After, Navya arrived, she was questioned about the crime but she denied to accept it…but later was forced to accept it when she got to know about Kaliya being arrested and his acception of the crime…she gave the statement as…

Navya: Maine Kaliya ko contract diya tha Shishir uncle ko maarne ka…

Daya: Uncle?

Navya: Haan…mai Siddhant ki fiancé hu…uncle mujhpar trust kerne lage the aur maine usi ka fayeda uthaya…maine job hi kiya Siddhart ke liye kiya…taaki usse sari property mil jaye…uncle ne to sara business uspar chhor diya per ek ek paise ka hisab lete the…maine kitna samjhaya tha Siddhant ko per usko meri baat samajh hi nahi aati thi…usko to siway apne dad ke kuch dikhta hi nahi hai…iss baat se mujhe aur gussa aata tha…bhala koi aise pariwaar me kaise reh sakta hai jaha uski value hi na ho…Siddhant ko mai jab bhi uske dad ke khilaaf kuch bhi bolti thi wo mujhpar hi gussa kerta tha…mere se lad jata tha unke liye…(taking a pause…) maine decide ker liya…jis insaan ke karan hum dono ke rishtey per itna bura asar pad raha hai, uss insaan ko hi raaste se hata dungi…bas, uske baad maine Kaliya se mili apne ek purane contact ke through aur use Shishir uncle ko maarne ka contract de diya…(angry) par uss bewakoof se itna bhi kaam theek se nahi hua…(looking at Abhijeet now…) aur aapke iss officer ko bhi ussi samay waha pahuchna tha…(hit the table with a fist…)arre yaar das minute aage peeche aa jate to sab saaf ker diya hota...(Daya and ACP looked at Abhijeet with a small teasing smile while Abhijeet found it better not to look at them at the moment…they looked back at Navya who said in low sad tone…) mere paise bhi waste ker diye…

The officers nodded disappointedly at such thoughts and acts of a young girl like her…

Navya was taken away by the lady officer to the lockup…

Here, Daya silently came behind Abhijeet and said in low tone so that only Abhijeet can hear him: Abhijeet (Abhijeet turned to him questioningly…)Kaliya se kya bola tumne…awaaz bhi nahi ayi bilkul aur uska statement dene ka mood bhi ban gaya…hm?

Abhijeet (naughtily): Apna style hai…(said in whisper in Daya's ear…) secret hai…

Daya looked at him with a 'achaaa!' look while Abhijeet moved from there smiling…Abhijeet came to ACP sir who was looking at them in small smile and all others followed…

ACP (teasingly): Gussa thanda hua? (Abhijeet smiled shyly and nodded innocently)…waise Abhijeet sir (Abhijeet embarrassed…) jab apko gussa aata hai to apka sharp brain aur sharp eyes kaha jaate hai, hm?

Daya was just smiling during all this while Abhijeet was confused, as he did not understand the reason for those taunts…now seeing his friend in such a situation, Daya came up for his help…

Daya: Abhijeet, tum uss din gusse me mere ko daat ke to chale gaye per meri baat to suni hi nahi…agar suni hoti to mujhe tumhe sari investigation ki detains na deni perti khamakha itni energy na waste hoti…

Abhijeet seeing his leg pulling session not reaching an end, in irritated voice: Yaad Daya…

ACP: Ruk jao tum dono…mai batata hu…Vivek zara Abhijeet ke wo call records lana jo humne track kerwaye the…(Abhijeet turned little sad remembering that…Vivek got the records and ACP handed it to Abhijeet…) zara batao kiske records hai…

Abhijeet (sad): Mere sir…

Daya (softly): Aur number kiska hai?

Abhijeet: Of course mere hi…(he stopped and looked at the sheet again and shocked to see the number…) ye number…per ye to chori ho gaya tha…aur maine ise inactivate bhi…(remembering something closed his eyes tightly with) oh no…maine ise inactivate hi nahi kerwaya tha…uss din mobile company se baat hone se pehle hi disconnect ho gaya aur phir tabhi DIG sir aa gaya aur urgent basis pe mujhe mission pe bhej diya gaya tha…damn it…itni badi galti mai kaise ker sakta hu…(then to ACP sir…)per sir, achaanak ye number track kerwaya…koi use ker raha tha kya?

ACP: Haan…jab mujhe Kaliya pe shak hua to mujhe laga ki bina saboot ke usse arrest karenge to asli mujrim hoshiyaar ho jayega…maine socha uske call records nikalwa lu kisi tarah…maine Birju se madad li…usne mauka dekh ke Kaliya ke mobile se mujhe call kiya to number dekh ke mai hairaan ho gaya…(pointing to the call records in Abhijeet's hands…) wo yahi number tha…(little angrily…) tumne to mission pe jaane se pehle hume bhi nahi bataya ki humme se hi koi sim block kerwa de…hume sirf tumhare new number ka pata tha…itne numbers hote hai tumhare ki humne phir pucha bhi nahi ki dusra number kyu liya…

Abhijeet (innocently): Haan sir wo zaroorat perti hai na alag alag numbers ki…(looked towards Daya who immediately started staring the opposite wall…)

ACP (fake anger): Haan…ulte seedhe plans banana ke liye iske sath, hai na…(Duo looked down embarrassed…ACP added…) khair, uske baad maine tumhara number track kerwaya aur usme se uske sare contactcs nikaale…do teen extra log bhi jail pahuch gaye iss chakkar me jo kisi na kisi crime me involved the aur uske contact me the…per usme aisa koi number nahi mila jasper Shishir per hue humle ko lekar shak kiya ja sake…shayad dusra mobile use kerta hoga apne kaam ke liye kyuki tumhare number se to jitney calls aye ya gaye hai wo sab ya to iske gang ke members hai ya phir koi aur criminal…(after a pause…)Freddy ko bhi uske informers ke through tumpar nazar isiliye rakhne ko bola tha taaki pata chal sake ki Kaliya ya uska koi aadmi tumhare aas paas aane ki koshish kerta hai ya nahi…kyuki unke liye tumhara waha hona khatra ho sakta tha, chahe tumne kisi ko humla kerte hue na dekha ho…police rekhta to unko shak ho jata jo mai nahi chahta tha ki ho…

Abhijeet: Matlab apne mere protection ke liye…(in low tone…) aapko shuru se hi mujhpe shak nahi tha?

ACP (softly): Shak mujhe kabhi bhi nahi hota hai tum logo ke kisi bhi kaam pe…(in low tone…) bas tum log apne nazariye se dekhte ho aur mai apne…(saying so, he left the bureau…)

Abhijeet was looking after listening the last line...Daya sighed deeply and said to change the atmosphere…

Daya (in jolly tone): Yaar Abhijeet…sir ne kamala ka gift diya hai yaar tumhe…

Abhijeet (confused): Gift…? Kaunsa gift…?

Daya: Kaaliya…

Abhijeet: Ain?

Daya(laughing): Sir keh rahe the ki Abhijeet ke liye tohfa tayyar rakhna hai…

Abhijeet: Kya…seriously…! (Daya nodded…) Kya yaar…sir ke tohfe bhi itne khatarnaak hote hai na ki bas…humesha cases, missions aur iss baar ka latest…Supari Killer…!

Daya started laughing loudly which caused others to laugh aloud as well who were trying hard to control their laughs till now…

Abhijeet: Haso mat samjhe…Freddy, tumhe tumhare last birthday per kya gift kiya tha sir ne…subah wish kerte hi lagataar do dino tak case me laga diya…(Freddy stopped laughing remembering that other's leg pulling during those 2 days while Vivek could just not control himself and continuously laughing…)

Freddy(scolding him): Chup ker tu…abhi tera birthday ayega to dekh sir kya dete hai…

Vivek (sweetly): Mujhe to sir ne watch diya tha…itna acha tha…dekha tha na apne…

Freddy(annoyingly): Haan haan…

Duo seeing the never-ending fight starting between the two interrupted them…

Abhijeet: Acha chalo bahut ho gaya hasi mazak…raat hone lagi hai…ghar chalo sab…mai sir ko bol dunga…

Freddy, Vivek moved first and duo came behind them…Daya was in no mood to spare Abhijeet today…so he again started…

Daya(poking Abhijeet from behind): Yaar abb na tum bata hi do…

Abhijeet: Kya…?

Daya: Kya bola tumne Kaaliya se…

 **A/N:** Aha…! Ker hi liya maine khatam…

Well, the story ends here…aage ki masti between duo is upon reader's own imagination as I don't want to drag and spoil it more… ;)

As usual I will be absent from the forum for a long time…will miss being here :(

Anyways, thanks a lot for all of your support…so many reviews, I received in less than a day's time…I hope to get the same kind of response in this chapter also…

A big big thangs and a bone-crushing hug to all of you…love you all…

Hope to see you all sooner than expected… :)

Take care…

DIYA…


End file.
